


Now or Never

by quinnzelharleen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader x peter, Smut, Stark! Reader x Peter, you x peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzelharleen/pseuds/quinnzelharleen
Summary: Tony Stark decides to throw a party for Peter Parker's eighteenth birthday. You decide it's a perfect time to you and Peter's relationship to the next level. What you don't anticipate is just how overprotective your father can be.>> In which Tony is a very protective dad.





	1. Chapter 1

"Up." Your eyes peek open at the sound of your father's voice. You groan. Being the daughter of Tony Stark meant sleeping in was hardly ever an option. "Five more minutes? Or two more hours. Pleasseee." You knew your pleading would be useless, but you refused to leave the warmth of your bed. Burying your head in your pillow, you felt like your battle had been won. That was until you felt the heat of the sun hit your back, coupled with the loss of your mountain of blankets that had enveloped you.  
"Up, (Y/N). We have a busy day ahead." You roll over to look up at your father, with his crossed arms and stern look piercing you through his sunglasses. "You always say that." You roll your eyes, sitting up and matching your fathers glare. "Well, I thought you'd want to join me in celebrating Parker's birthday. But if you'd rather sleep the day away, that can be arranged." You felt your heart skip a beat at the mention of Peter. You knew it was his eighteen birthday, but you didn't know your father had anything planned. You should have known he would, though. Considering the bash he threw for you when you turned eighteen a few months ago. The thought of that night made you blush. It was the first time you and Peter had kissed. It was a strange relationship, the one the two of you had. Stolen kisses and movie nights were common, but nothing serious had yet to develop. You figured it was because Peter was afraid of starting anything with his mentor's daughter. You decided that would change tonight. As your father began to exit the room, he shouted, "Party starts at six. Planning starts now. And,(Y/N), dress appropriately!"  
You hopped out of bed, pondering what you would wear tonight. You already knew your closet didn't contain the dress you wanted to impress Peter. You rummaged through your clothes anyway, groaning in exasperation as you threw several options onto the floor. "I have NOTHING to wear." You plopped onto the floor of your closet, on top of piles of clothing. "This is hopeless." It was this moment that you decided a trip into the city was necessary, and you knew your father would be too busy with making arrangements to notice if you took one of his many cars. A devilish grin filled your face as you slipped on a pair of shorts and a crop top, not wanting to melt in the middle of summer. You threw your hair up, and slipped on your shoes as you made your way into the Stark garage.  
"Which one, which one?" You chant to yourself as you run your fingers over several expensive cars. You settle on your personal favorite, the one dad got for you on the day you turned sixteen. A Mini Cooper. You remember him questioning you choice, asking over and over if you were sure that's what you wanted, considering you had your pick of any car. You decided you wanted something cute and practical instead of the sports cars he seemed to adore. Driving into the city was not something you did often, seeing as driving wasn't your favorite activity. Just as you were nearing your shopping destination, your phone rings. A picture of Iron Man flashes on the screen and you know you've been caught.  
"Hi, daddy." You answer, your voice as sweet as sugar. "(Y/N), would you mind telling me why your location says you are at a shopping mall?" You found yourself rolling your eyes again, something that occurred often when having such an overprotective father. "I need a dress. For tonight." You exit your car and head into the mall, taking in the sights and smells that you weren't very accustomed to. "I could have sent someone to pick something for you, (Y/N)." You know he means well, but you can't help but be annoyed. "It's not the same as picking something out myself, I'll be home well before the party. I'll call if I need you, loveyoubye." You hang up before he can object, and head into the first shop that catches your eye.  
After trying on dress after dress, you find yourself getting annoyed. You just want the _perfect_ one. Finally, the store clerk brings you a dress, "This is sure to impress any man." He says with a wink. You grin as you take the dress into your hands, running your fingers over the fabric. "Oh, this is the one!" You exclaim, giddy as ever. You walk out of the shop, bags in hand and ready to head back home. As your heading towards the exit, a familiar voice catches your attention. "(Y/N), hey!"  
You whip your body around, coming face to face with Peter Parker and Ned. The smile that fills you face is instant and genuine. You hadn't seen Peter in about a week, since he spent the night at Stark Industries, and in your bedroom. Nothing more than some kissing and sleeping occurred, even though you both longed for more. "Peter, hey!" You exclaim, your arms extend and you pull him into a hug, your bags smacking against his back. The hug lingers as you take in his familiar smell and he rubs his hands along your back. You can feel Ned beginning to feel uncomfortable, but you ignore it as you extend onto your tip toes to whisper into Peter's ear. "I hope you're ready for tonight." You place a small kiss behind his ear before pulling away.  
"Uh, w-what's tonight?" He asks, looking a little flustered. The birthday boy is clearly unaware of your fathers plans, and not wanting to spoil them, you blurt, "Oh, you'll see! I have a special gift for you, Peter." With a wink, you turn to exit the mall, and head back home to prepare for the night ahead. As you're walking away, you hear Ned exclaim to Peter, "Dude, you are SO getting laid."  
\--------------

Ten minutes before six and you hear the commotion already beginning outside your bedroom door. You take a look at yourself in the mirror. The dress accentuates every curve, a classic black dress that hugs your body. A low plunge in the front, along with a cutout in the back make the dress the most revealing outfit you've ever worn. You paired the dress with minimal accessories, and a pair of heels that made your ass look great. Your hair flowed down in soft waves, and your make up was kept simple and sultry with bold wings and a red lip. You hardly recognized yourself, taking it all in again before exiting the bedroom. You knew Peter had already arrived, as you had heard the screams of everyone yelling surprise. You wanted to make an entrance, though.  
As you made your way into the party, you felt all eyes on you. A few hoots and hollers were let from the crowd before Tony made his way over to you. He leaned in, beginning to take his suit jacket off, "I said dress appropriately." He tries to cover you as you shrug it off. "It's a party, dad."  
You saunter off, finding Peter in the crowd. "Hey, handsome." His eyes are as wide as ever, and he looks from you to Tony, several times. "I-uh. Hey, (Y/N). You l-look, wow. Just, wow." You can't help but smile. You grab his hand and take him over to a corner of the dance floor where your fathers eyes can't see. "So, tell me birthday boy, what did you wish for?" You question as you begin to dance against him. Your arms wrap around his neck, and you find yourself placing his knee between your thighs. You grind against him, groaning as his knee puts pressure on your clit. He's pulling you tighter, placing a few kisses on your neck. Your bodies are close enough that you can hear his breath hitching. "Trust me, this is more than what I wished for." He groans slightly as you pick up the pace, and you notice him placing his hands on your hips. "(Y/N), please." He puts a hand on your thigh, and you can tell he is holding back. You pull in closer, placing kisses along his neck as you whisper to him, "Don't worry, he can't see us."  
His body tenses at the mention of your father. "I just want to leave here in one piece." He jokes, and you laugh as you pull yourself away from him. "Then let's find somewhere more private." You respond, hoping he agrees. He nods several times, and you drag him over to your room. You lock the door behind you two, in case your dad figures out where the two of you have gone. Peter has been in your room several times before, but this is the only time he has seemed so nervous before you. "What's wrong?" You inquire.  
"Nothing, just, didn't expect this." His response is honest and you laugh. Wondering how he was so clueless. "I'd say the various make out sessions and sleepovers would led you to believe we'd end up here eventually." He shrugs, sitting down on your bed. "I thought you'd snap back to reality, change your mind about me." You climb onto his lap, straddling him.  
"Oh, Peter. I've been waiting to get to this point for awhile." You crash your lips with his as you push him onto the bed, your hips dig into him and he groans at the pressure. You roll your hips into his, enjoying the groans he produces, and the feeling of him growing against you. He grabs you by the hips, and lifts you up, slamming you down onto the bed, placing himself on top of you. You gasp from the unexpected action, and he immediately recoils. "Are you okay? I'm sorry." You pull him down, showering him with kisses. "Better than okay." He begins to reach under your dress. His hand grazes your right breast and you moan. He's taken aback, not expecting you to be braless. "God, (Y/N). You're killing me." The way he states it, almost breathless, turns you on. You begin to undress him, he's down to his underwear and he begins to slip your dress off. "You are so beautiful." He states as he places kisses all along your chest. You find yourself blushing as he begins to kiss lower and lower, making his way to your panties. His fingers tease your entrance and you moan his name, "Peter, please." He slips off your lacy thong, throwing it onto the floor. He slides his fingers inside you and you buck at the feeling. You thrust your hips against his hand and he uses his free hand to rub circles against your clit. Your breathing quickens as you begin to get close, you cry out when he removes his fingers, teasing you. "I was. So. Close." You huff at him. He smiles as he kisses you. "Patience," he whispers. He's reaching for a condom when there's a furious knocking at your door.  
He jumps off of you as your begin to hear your father shouting. "If what I think is happening in there is happening, there is going to be one less Avenger." You groan, your father, the ultimate cockblock. "(Y/N) Stark, you have two seconds to open this door." You immediately throw Peter his clothes while you wrap up in your sheets, not bothering to entertain the idea you two were just talking. You open the door and you swear you have never seen your fathers face so red. Peter is fumbling to put his pants on, and Tony looks between the two of you before beginning to walk towards Peter. You begin to panic, "Dad, dad. Please don't do anything. DAD it was my idea to sneak off, don't hurt him. Please." You plead with him as you drag your makeshift sheet dress with you, following him. He reaches Peter, who at this point is practically trembling, pants still not completely on. "When I gave you advice on picking up women, I didn't expect that woman to be my daughter." Peter begins to speak, "Mr. Stark --" Tony interrupts him, "Yeah, yeah. You are so sorry. I get it. Get dressed. We're about to cut the cake." He turns to you, "You too. We'll talk about this later."  
As he leaves the room, the both of you burst out laughing. "Looks like you'll make it out in one piece." You comment. Peter pulls his pants on and shakes his head, clearly still flustered by the whole situation. Once you two are both dressed, you begin to make your way back to the party. Before joining everyone else you turn to Peter, "So, now that you know he won't kill you. Are we..?" You let your question linger, hoping he picks up what you're asking. Peter's lips meet yours and as he pulls away he states, "I'd love to date you, Ms. Stark." You smile, intertwining his fingers with yours, and just before you go to eat cake, you whisper to him, "My dad will be gone all weekend, if you want to continue where we left off." His face flashes red, and you place a kiss on his neck. And you're counting down the hours till the weekend.


	2. Heaven in Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the weekend, and you and Peter have the place to yourselves. What do two eighteen year olds do when they have a weekend to themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Sittin' on the counter in your kitchen  
>  Can you hear my heartbeat fucking kickin'?  
> Your eyes light up 'cause you best believe that I got something up my sleeve  
> I walk my talk, no time for wishful thinking  
> I push up on my toes, you call me "sweet thing"  
> And breathing down your neck, your body screaming_  
> \--
> 
>   _And when you start to feel the rush_  
>  A crimson headache, aching blush  
> And you surrender to the touch, you'll know  
> I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
> Don't you see what you're finding?  
> This is Heaven in hiding, oh 

Popcorn? Check. Sour Patch Kids? Check. Reese's Pieces? Check. Condoms? Zip. Zero. Nada. You knew Peter had to have at least one since he didn't use his sacred wallet condom on his birthday night. But you were hoping for more than just one, considering you'd have the whole weekend to yourselves. You weighed the options, do you ask your father? He had caught you guys and had to realize that you should at least be safe. Maybe ask Happy and tell him to keep it a secret, but you knew how bad Happy was at keeping secrets. Driving into town wasn't an option, as Tony had no longer granted you access to the garage. You huffed as you left your room, approaching your fathers hesitantly. You knew he was preparing to leave soon, but you figured he had time for his only daughter. You knock a few times before you are let in. 

"A visit from my daughter? Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure?" You sigh, and you find yourself sitting in a chair in the corner of his bedroom. "Well. I need someone to get me something, from the drugstore." Your fathers eyes widen behind his sunglasses and he comes over to sit next to you, seemingly concerned. He leans in, "Are you pregnant? Did Spider-boy knock you up? I'll kill him." He pulls an item out of his pocket, and you shake your head no. "Dad, no. God. The other night was the only time me and Peter got...intimate." He slides the device back into his pocket and you wonder if he was sending a suit to kill him, or if he had a kill switch for Peter. Either option seemed slightly terrifying. "Then what do you need? More snacks?" Once again, you shake your head. "I need...condoms." You deadpan. His eyebrows raise and you are sure he is going to yell. But he doesn't. He sighs.

"I guess it's time for that talk. (Y/N), you know I love you, and to me you'll always be my little girl. But, I do understand that you are becoming a woman, and that comes with certain _urges_." He pauses, "I'm not happy about it, but I know I can't stop you from acting on those....urges. So, I'll get them, for you. I'm not ready for grandchildren, anyway. But if he hurts you, I can kill him. Or at least severely injury him." You laugh at him and his overprotective nature, but eventually when you both stand up, you reach over and hug him tightly. "I love you." He breathes in deeply, "I love you too, now you be good this weekend. Just because I'm buying you condoms does not mean I approve of any hanky panky in my home, you hear me? I'll have Happy check in on you." Your eyes roll as you watch your father leave for the weekend, and you immediately pull out your phone to text Peter. 

(Y/N): Hey spider boy, when can you swing on by? ;)  
Peter: busy...sorry!  
I'll be there when I can though :) :) :) 

You frown at your phone as you realize that Peter won't be joining you as soon as you thought. You knew he got busy with being Spider-Man, but you never realized how disappointing it could be. You began to dive into the scary movie marathon that you had planned for the two of you. You're deep into The Conjuring when Peter comes in, however, you're too focused on the movie to realize he's there, and he takes it as the perfect opportunity to scare you. He uses his web to attach himself to the ceiling and slowly lowers himself. He then waits until a jumpscare to pop right in front of you. The scream you emit is inhuman. "Jesus FUCKING Christ, Peter." Even through his suit, you can see his cheeky smile. You're pissed. You cross your arms, clearly fuming. He lowers himself onto the ground, and removes his mask. 

"Ah, come on babe. It was kinda funny." You stand up and playfully smack his arm. "You scared the SHIT out of me."  
He wraps his arms around you, and the texture of the suit is comforting in a strange way. "Let me make it up to you." He smirks dangerously and your anger suddenly melts away. He lays you back onto the couch, pulling your arms behind your head by gripping your wrists, and he begins to kiss along your neck. You groan as he nips and sucks at your neck, leaving a trail of hickies for you to worry about later. He begins to thrust against you as his lips meet yours, and you start to feel him harden through his suit. "Will you take that off already?" You mumble into his mouth, and he obeys, throwing the suit to the floor. Suddenly, he's tugging at your pajama shorts and you eagerly help him undress you. He makes his way down your body, trailing kisses along the way. He stops at your entrance, making you wait.

"Peter!" You exclaim, growing more frustrated by the second. He smirks up at you as he positions himself in between your thighs, his tongue teases your clit and it sends shivers down your spine. You catch yourself twisting your fingers in his hair while his tongue slides inside of you. Your back arches and you moan his name. He removes his tongue and replaces it with his fingers, driving you wild. You thrust onto his hand, until finally, you cant take it anymore. Your body rocks as you orgasm and you lay back panting as you ride it out. Peter makes his way next to you, kissing your forehead as he wraps his arms around you. "We good now?" He questions and you smile, kissing his stupid face. "You're lucky you're cute." You respond. 

You pull the blanket that laid near your feet over the both of you, while you cuddled against him. To you, this felt more intimate than sex. Just lying together, naked. You snuggled your head against Peter's chest, breathing in his scent. "God, you smell incredible." He laughs as he kisses your forehead, "and you are so beautiful." You feel yourself blush against him. He strokes your hair and you find yourself drifting off to sleep. When your eyes flutter open, it is much darker. The TV is off, and you reach out for Peter but he is no longer there. Your heartbeat quickens, and you begin to slightly panic. "Peter?" Your voice is scratchy and riddled with sleepiness. No response. You can't help but find yourself to be a little disappointed. You sit up, wrapping the blankets around you. You try calling it again, "Peter?" 

Finally you see his figure approach the couch. Once again, you find yourself angry with him. "Damn it Peter, you scared me." He leans down to kiss your forehead, "I'm sorry, I just really had to pee." He curls up next to you on the couch, "Forgive me?" He looks at you with pouty lips and you can't help but laugh. "I love you," you blurt in between giggles. Peter's eyes are wide and you realize what you've said. You've known Peter for a few years now, but it was only up until recently that you two progressed from friendship. "I love you too, (Y/N)." He responds and he tackles you, pressing kisses all over your face. 

"As much as I love this couch, maybe we should move into my room," you suggest and Peter agrees. You slip on the pajamas you had on before, while Peter remained in his boxers. As you both headed to your room, you began to yawn. "Ready to call it a night?" Peter asks as he approaches behind you, slipping his arms around your waist. You nod. He moves his head near yours, spreading kisses down your shoulder and near your collarbone. You smile, grabbing his hand and leading him into your room. "Sleepy time, Parker." You flop onto the bed and pat the empty space next to you. "C'mere cutieeee" he smiles down at you, "Do we have to call it a night just yet?" He gives you puppy dog eyes and you let out a large yawn. "Just get your cute butt over here." He plops next to you on the bed and you immediately curl against his chest. 

"Mmmm. Such comfort." He laughs at you, and places a kiss on your forehead. You often find yourself wondering how you managed to score such a hottie. You look up at him with wide, lovestruck eyes. "Kisses?" You ask and once again, Peter obeys. He kisses you gently at first, then with increased passion. Soon he has placed himself on top of you, and you are suddenly a lot more awake then you were a few minutes ago. The two of you have yet to have sex, and the thought races through your mind as Peter throws your shirt to the floor. You slip your hand underneath Peter's boxers, your hand brushes against him and he groans. You place your hand around his shaft, gently stroking. "(Y/N)!" He moans your name and you remove your hand from his boxers, and then help him slip them off. Peter hands roam your body, then slip down to your hips, helping you shed the last of your clothing. "I'm ready." You tell Peter, looking in his eyes. "A-are you sure?" He asks, and you love how nervous he is. "It's my first time, you know.." you trail off, not sure if Peter really knew. "Mine too. Didn't you date Flash? I thought the two of you..." you laugh at that, slightly cringing at the memory of your brief history with Flash Thompson. 

"God, no. We went on one date, he told everyone we had sex, and that's when father Stark pulled me out of school. Didn't want my reputation to be tarnished any further, he said." Peter nods, he did remember you leaving school suddenly, but he didn't know the reason why. "So are we gonna do this or??" You ask, Peter still hovering over you. "Oh, right. Yeah! Let me just grab some protection." Peter was about to exit the room to grab his wallet when he noticed two "family sized" boxes of condoms placed on your desk. A small note was attached which he read out loud, "Be safe. And don't do it under my roof. Love, dad." You buried your head into your pillow, embarrassed at the fact that he had to leave a damn note. 

"That's, uh, quite a lot of condoms." Peter commented and you groaned. Your father knew how to get to you even when he wasn't in the same state as you. "Guess we better get started then, right? They do expire, don't they?" Peter joked as he joined you on the bed. You laughed, "Less talking, more fucking." Peter raised his eyebrows at that, but he couldn't help but be incredibly turned on. He practically tackled you, placing rough kisses along your chest and teasing you with his fingers at your entrance. "Why are you such a tease?" You groan in between rough kisses. He puts on the condom and hovers over you for a second, "You're sure, right?" You answer by wrapping your legs around his hips and thrusting him into you. "Absolutely positive." You whisper into his ear. 

\---

You fall asleep next to each other, still naked and basking in the after sex glow. When you wake up in the morning, you're thrilled to wake up next to Peter. "Morning, sunshine." You place a kiss on his nose and he scrunches it. He pulls you closer, and he sighs. "Five more minutes, baby." You melt at the grogginess in his voice coupled with the fact that he called you baby. You snuggle your head against his chest, your eyes start to close again, and you're almost asleep...until you hear something. Normally, you wouldn't be weirded out, but everyone was supposed to be gone this weekend. And then you remember something your dad told you, about Happy checking on you. Your eyes pop open and you shake Peter.

"Get up. Happy's here to check on me!" Peter cracks one eye open, and then groans and rolls over. "Peter!" You reach for your clothes when you hear knocking at your door. "(Y/N)? Tony wanted me to check on you. You alright?" You slip on your shirt and shorts, throw the blanket over Peter's head, and go to answer the door. You crack the door just a bit, not allowing Happy to see inside. You yawn. "Oh, hey Happy. Just woke up. After spending the night here, all alone." You smile at him and you can tell he isn't very convinced. "Peter wasn't here? Could've swore I saw his suit over by the couch." You shake your head furiously, "He just left it here from last time he was over." Happy nods, "Alright, well Tony should be home by tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything." Happy is getting ready to leave when Peter finally wakes up. "Hey what were you saying, (Y/N)?" You whip your head around and give him a stern look. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. 

Happy turns around, requesting to be let into your room. You sigh, and the view he gets certainly is incriminating. Peter's boxers on the floor, three condom wrappers on the nightstand, and not to mention Peter in your bed. Happy turns red as he pulls out his phone to call Tony. Soon Happy's phone is in your hands, and you know you're in trouble. "(Y/N). I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. You couldn't have gone to Peter's? I'd just like to be able to go into your room without thinking of the activities that have occurred there." You can't help but let out a small giggle, and Peter looks at you strangely, clearly confused as to why you'd be laughing.

"Put the phone on speaker, I want spider-boy to hear this." You do as you are told and Tony continues his rant. "I want you two to promise me - no more canoodling under my roof. Also, please don't make me a grandpa, I'm not old enough for that." Both you and Peter agree to Tony's rules, and once the phone call has ended, Happy leaves. You sit on the bed next to Peter and groan, "Why does my dad have to be so ridiculous?" Peter sits up next to you, kissing your neck. "Guess we'll just have to get more creative." You wiggle your eyebrows at him before pushing him down on the bed, "I like the sound of that, spider-boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment and leave me love on Tumblr which is now pomharker! Also forgive me for not writing out the whole sex scene, new to smut and still not completely comfortable with it all. Anyway, let me know if you want more. I have two different one-shots lined up after this story. One fluff college au and something more angsty and maybe I'll update this again if there's enough demand. Lots of love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi. I've been reading tons of Peter fluff, and decided to try some of my own. My first time writing anything smutty so pls be easy on me. Love the idea of a Stark daughter too much to resist. This will be a series if loved enough. Along with neighbor!reader. :)


End file.
